1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and an imaging apparatus.
2. Related Art
Lens barrels of the type in which imaging elements are incorporated into barrels have heretofore been provided.
In this type of lens barrel and in many cases, the connecting terminals of an imaging element are connected to a hard printed circuit board by soldering, and the printed circuit board and an imaging circuit provided outside the barrel are interconnected via a flexible printed circuit board.
Driving signals are supplied from the imaging circuit to the imaging element via a wiring member made of these printed circuit board and flexible printed circuit board, and captured image signals outputted from the imaging element are transmitted to the imaging circuit, as described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent JP-A-10-336496.